Love's Way
by InfintinyMiko
Summary: Love to me is something special, this man this one man toke my heart... and maybe I don't want him to give it back. But still, I know that Inuyasha won't give me his in return... never


Summary: Love has its way of fooling someone's heart, twisting and turning until your world goes black.

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko owns everything. I just own the little plot line I came up with.**

* * *

_Love's Way._

_InfintinyMiko-- _

One- shot Chapter:

The Unbearable.

---&---

Why do the best things always, I mean always end in the worst possible ways?

She sighed and leaned her head into her arms… that's my life story this year. Her eyes watched the man leaning over her; watching her to see if she would move… or just start another argument. And from the likes of it- Inuyasha was losing… bad.

You're probably wondering my name too, huh? Well my name is Kagome Higurashi. And as of two weeks ago I've been in the feudal era for one and a half years now. I'd like to think that sometimes if you stay in one place for a long period of time, that things would get better between the people you stayed with our that time. She sighed. Well, I guess that; that line of greatness just passed by me. Nothing really changed between us; meaning Inuyasha and me; in the passing year. You think that if you pass middle school- ninth grade- that you'd get some respect form the man you love.

No such luck.

Today was supposed to be prefect, I had it all planned out, I'd cook for and feed my second family. We'd probably most likely go out and fight some demons on the way back to the Western lands. But I guess not too many things that are planned out here go through….

At least for some of us…

Meaning Inuyasha and I.

I tried talking to him again, though he wouldn't listen to me, he told me to go back to my own world, to stop thinking about what he was doing because it really didn't have anything to do with me in the first place. I didn't want to start crying again that month, so I just walked away from him like he told me too, my own heart breaking in the process. Didn't he realize what he meant to me? Didn't all those months we spent together mean anything to him? Was I just something to keep him occupied, like I was some type of toy; he'd play with me heart and then when ever he got bored of me he'd toss me away and never talk to me again, and never want to see me again either.

I didn't want that to happen, all the fantasies I had about the both of us getting married one day, the kids- pups we'd make together, I wanted all that to happen, I wanted it to happen. I couldn't bear to have him leave me now, after all the things we had been through. Even if it was a Kikyou problem, I'd understand, I'd gotten used to the fact of Inuyasha getting silent when ever someone would say her name around him, even though it hurt her deeply, that the man I had fallen in love with was in love with another woman, I had understood that it was his first companion that he had ever been with, and that maybe she was the first one that taught him how to trust other people, even though in the end, both Inuyasha and Kikyou and lost their lives, all because they didn't trust each other enough to understand that they wouldn't kill or steal from one another.

I tried to make a trade with Inuyasha, asking him that if I'd say quiet, would he let me come with him. And once again he said no. I didn't really think that there was anything to do with Inuyasha, which would make him change his mind about what he was doing, at least I hoped so. But knowing Inuyasha, once he made up his mind and after you tried to take advantage of him, and he still said no, so I gave up and walked away. And as much as I wanted to go back and argue with him, demanding why I couldn't go with him to where ever he was going, I just couldn't; if he asked me why I wanted to go, what would I say.

_I wanted to go because I love you and never want to leave your side again. _

I shook her head at that thought. He would probably think she was crazy and then everything would get too awkward between the to of us to the point where we wouldn't even talk as much anymore wouldn't sit next to each other anymore, or all the things we had used to do, and I didn't- **never **wanted that to befall between them. And if I had to, I would never tell Inuyasha how I felt about him; I would only tell, only if the moment was right.

I never realized she had made it to the village until I had bumped into Sango, her eyes looked at her once and they instantly turned from cheerful to a concerned look. "Kagome, what's wrong"

"Inuyasha" was my only answer, I had felt like running away, away from all my problems and to a place where I could relax and stay at peace, I didn't want to talk about my own problems and Sango's problems with Miroku either, not right now.

"Kagome" I heard her whisper as I walked off, and in the direction of the well I gotten too familiar with.

And without another word to my family, I jumped into the well. Still saddened by the prefect day that went so wrong, too fast.

---&---

Kagome had only been home for one week and she was already miserable. It was Valentine's Day in her era, and she was alone, eating cold soup all by herself, even her mother, grandpa, and her little bother Souta had all had dates for the special event, and here she was all alone with no date. As much as Kagome wanted to not admit it, she couldn't, she missed Inuyasha deeply, she wanted nothing more than to run to him and hug him, to forget all about his rules and do what she pleased, to follow him to the ends of the earth if he wanted to, all she wanted was to say by his side.

Picking up the chopsticks again, Kagome started to pick at the uneaten noodles, sighing and thinking; she was trying to figure out if she wanted to go and see Inuyasha anyway seeing as though he had to come back for her, only because she had the jewel shards still around her neck. Or if she wanted to wait it out and wait for him to come and get her on his own. She really wanted to go with option one, but she only knew that would upset her favorite hanyou and make him not talk to her even more. Sighing she got up from her chair in the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her room to go get the yellow bag with some of her books in them.

Still she wondered why Inuyasha wanted to leave the Western lands so quickly, and yet not wanting to take her with him. Everybody knew that Inuyasha fought better when he was around me doesn't he, because he usually does she thought. So Kagome scratched out the idea of him going off to go and fight a big demon all by himself. But still she couldn't know a lot of things about Inuyasha, even thought he was readable, he was still spontaneous, and the two usually don't go to good with each other. She thought as she walked up the stairs.

_If he's not coming to get me, I might as well go and study. _She thought tapping her fingers along the railings of the staircase. She never heard the man come in to the kitchen door right infront of her, she never saw him come and stand in front of the chair she was sitting at a moment ago, and she didn't see him slip an unknown object into her cold soup. She only then realized that someone else was in the room with her when she dropped her bag onto the floor, and heard a sharp intake of breath on the side of her. She started to panic and felt around at what she could use as a weapon against the intruder sitting next to her. Kagome found no other form of weapon close enough, so she grabbed the closest thing next to her.

Her chopsticks.

And what she found sitting on the chopstick used from her uneaten miso soup, Kagome found something that made her tears instantly pour over her eyes, something that made her heart burn with yearning for this man. She couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to believe that all this was a dream, she knew it couldn't happen. He couldn't… could he? When it came down to it, Kagome knew that she loved this man with all her heart, she'd do anything for him, even if they where fighting. Her tears still continued to pore over, her mind didn't want to believe it, but her heart knew it was real. So Kagome turned her head slightly what she found amazed her--

She found a diamond ring…

She turned her head again

And Inuyasha standing on one knee.

* * *

**Oh my gosh im in a contest now!!!! Wish me luck you guys!!!**

**So for my bleach one- shot I was asked a good question. Why do I name my one-shots like it's a real fic? **

**Answer: I have no idea, I guess I just feel like it has the right to have its own chapter name even though it's a one shot. I'm guessing some of you guys thought that it was something else. Well Inuyasha is sly so I thought hmm we can use that to our advantage **

**Anyways Inuyasha's favorite food is ramen right? And Kagome's favorite animal is a dog right? Well I don't know but it should be, I kina think it's a cat because she has Buyou, but hey lets use our imaginations here. So I thought why not combined the two. Hope you guys liked it. And yes I know it's really short. **

**Infinity **

**Wishes you an very early happy valentines day!**


End file.
